


[帝弥雷特] Those eyes are wild

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness
Summary: 精神动物paro
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

王国议事大厅，壁炉里烧着新运来的樟松木，偶有噼啪火星声之外，偌大的正厅鸦雀无声，仿佛一根松针掉在地上也能听见。

主持会议的国王陛下清了清嗓子，刻意提高音量：

“下一个议题，关于北境新发现的矿场……”

除了议题的发起人伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵略微挺直了身体，其他人的注意力依旧集中在国王陛下身旁，那两只纠缠在一起的精神动物。

代表神圣王国皇家血统的雄狮双目炯炯，鬃毛浓密油亮，巨大的身躯坐下时高度几乎到人的肩膀——应该是一只威风凛凛，值得国民夸耀自豪的精神象征。此刻它伏趴在陛下与大司教之间，平日总是密切注视着下方人群的兽目眯成一条细缝，一副悠然闲适的模样。

雄狮头顶那撮软毛动了动，钻出一个银色的小角。也许是故意的，大狮子突然歪过头，藏在里面的小家伙被甩出半截尾巴，两只细细的小爪子揪住皮毛拼命往里钻，蹬腿时没轻没重的，好几下踩在狮子的鼻梁上，大狮子并不生气，反而伸出舌头去舔。

即便精神动物的声音无法被主人及其伴侣之外的人听见，一屋子群臣贵族的耳边依然回荡起猫科动物撒娇时发出的那种，黏糊糊的，吧嗒吧嗒的舔舐声。

大司教重重清了清嗓子，藏在雄狮鬃毛里的小家伙探出脑袋，竟然是一条生有双翼的幼龙，纯白的鳞片由侧面看隐隐泛着银光。这样一条梦幻般的神话生物，无法想象成年后会有怎样倾倒众生的风采。

不过现在还是只不懂事的幼崽，头上的角不及指甲盖大小，一双圆溜溜的眼睛打量片刻大司教后，幼龙低下头，似是有些委屈，张嘴支吾两声钻回了它的“临时小窝”。被幼龙踩在脚下的雄狮也望向大司教的方向，耳朵向后低伏，看起来同样委屈。

国王陛下用力揉了揉眉心，把议题的内容重复了一遍。几个机灵的大臣赶紧接过话，你一句我一言的，使方才有些诡异的气氛重新活跃起来。然而有眼尖爱八卦的注意到，桌子底下，雄狮将幼龙捉在掌心，正用鼻子在对方肚皮上亲昵的拱来拱去。

陛下和大司教依然不动声色，正襟危坐。

大部分芙朵拉大陆人民在成年之际会拥有一只属于自己的精神动物，传说精神动物指引并保护这个人的灵魂，与他或她共享喜怒哀乐。强大的精神动物可以威慑甚至吓退同类，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的黑鹫和神圣王国法嘉斯的青狮便是其中典范。

法嘉斯现任国王陛下的雄狮尤其强大，即便是经常陪伴陛下的几位公爵和大臣也很少在他面前放出自己的精神动物，若是胆小一点的贵族子女，初次见面就被吓哭的不在少数。

敢长时间靠近那头凶狮的只有大司教，和大司教的精神动物。一开始众人还觉得欣慰，总算有个能管管陛下的人出现了，要知道这位陛下好的时候是真好，发起倔来也是真的令人无法忍受。然而，随着时间慢慢过去，有人察觉到不对劲。

简单来说，陛下的狮子非常喜欢大司教的幼龙，有点过于喜欢了。

要知道，精神动物的表现一定程度上反应了主人此刻的情绪。国王陛下和大司教都是严谨持重的人，大司教话不多，脸上很少有表情，陛下虽然平易近人，私底下也是一位极其自律节制的君王。

天天看着这两人的精神动物抱在一起撒娇打滚，互相理毛舔脸，实在是——

过于刺激！

大司教在王宫度过的第一个冬季，有细心的侍女向总管报告了一点特殊情况。

她们说常看到大司教的幼龙离开主人和那头可怕的狮子混在一起，这不是什么稀奇事，但最近幼龙似乎没有精神，很少与狮子打闹，只蜷缩成一团藏在它的鬃毛间。天更冷的时候，小家伙双目紧闭，身体几乎一动不动，偶尔露在外面的一小节腹部随着呼吸一起一伏。

看起来很可怜的样子。

王宫立于北境深处，冬季滴水成冰，比不上雪也难得见到一回的教会。又听说大司教年轻时作为佣兵游历四方，待的多半也是南方温暖湿润地带。法嘉斯这几年冬季一次比一次冷，连久居王都的人都有些不适应，更何况第一次来的大司教呢。

总管直拍脑袋，这算是他工作上的失职了，连忙命令侍卫多送些炭火皮裘到大司教房间。吩咐下去后又有些不放心，思来想去，想起关于陛下和大司教的过往传言，又想到那两只动物亲密无间的模样，干脆抬腿亲自跑一趟。

我们敬爱的大司教也真是的，都冻成什么样子了，一张脸皮还能波澜不惊。总管边走边在心里埋怨，怕不是教书教傻了，冷也不知道开口说，要不是侍女细心，等到把这位尊贵的大人冻病了，可有他们好受的。

总管带队走在前面，身后跟着的侍卫手捧木炭、暖炉、暖身的药茶，还有新缝制的皮草。一群人鱼贯贯朝大司教的住所杀去。众人毫不意外的，在门口看见那两只仿佛一离开彼此就会暴毙的大猫和小龙。总管抬手正要敲门，倏忽间，他在君王贵族间游走多年锻炼出的直觉突然震了一下。

因为这阴冷的天气，大司教卧房的铜锁锈的厉害，门没有关好，透着光的门缝里仿佛有只猫正在拼命挠大总管的好奇心。他没有立刻敲门，反而驱走侍卫，确认两只动物无暇顾忌自己后，弯腰趴在了门边。

房间里炭火烧的正旺，红色的火光驱走冬夜吓人的寒意，将壁炉前的那个身影映的暖融融。站在那里的人却不是大司教，修长挺拔的身姿，耀眼夺目的金发，分明是他们尊敬的国王陛下。

总管惊讶的扶住下巴，顿时大气也不敢出一声。

国王陛下弯腰在壁炉里拨弄半天，见橙红的火苗蹿的足够旺，这才放下火钩，转身拿起一个冒着热气的杯子朝床榻走去。陛下脱下了他鲜少离身的毛裘披风，堆在那张小床上。而缩手缩脚躲在里面的人除了他们亲爱的大司教，还有谁。

大司教捧着一卷文书，正借着烛光埋头在上面勾勾写写。陛下走过去一把抽走了那堆羊皮纸，将杯子塞进他手中。大司教似乎在抱怨，声音低低的听不清，他一边数落自己的学生，一边小口啜着热饮。

陛下与大司教靠的极近，柴火噼啪声中，隐约听到他在问：

“暖和点了吗？”

总管偷窥够了，直起身子，才发现在这样的冬日他竟出了一身热汗。正要悄悄离去时，突然听见背后咕噜一声，回头只见陛下的狮子放开了幼龙，正目不转睛看着自己，喉咙上下鼓动，嵌满利齿的大嘴就要张开。

可怜的总管几乎吓得魂飞魄散，顾不上动静，踩着脚尖从楼梯飞奔逃跑。才奔出几米，背后响起一声惊天狮吼，尽管他听不见声音，还是能感到那股惊人的威压和声波狠狠撞在他里衫湿透的后背上。

国王陛下和大司教被狮吼惊醒，大司教要起身查看，被国王陛下轻柔但坚定的按回了床榻。等陛下打开门时，外面已经没有人影，只有暖炉药茶等物品整齐摆放在门边。


	2. 后续

一个写着玩的paro竟然搞了这么多……

===

精神动物的存在也不是没有好处，尽管它们大部分时间都在国王陛下和大司教苦心经营的面子工程上表演犀牛狂奔，旁人看也不是，不看也不是，无论大臣贵族还是仆从侍卫，统统咬牙练出了一套装傻充愣的绝技。

自然有人觉得十分困扰，他们之中无人有胆量当面对峙陛下或大司教，只敢手拉着手，偷偷摸摸去找与陛下亲近的两位公爵商量。戈迪耶公爵的装傻神功练的比谁都到位，“什么？”“我怎么没看出来”“你们一定是想多了”，一场茶会三句话轱辘来轱辘去，叫人一拳头打在软棉花上，白白生气。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵听完他们的话则沉默许久，告诉他们：

“那个，很有用，到时候你们就知道了。”

王国之盾的表情比以往更加严肃，双目闪着郑而重之的光芒，生生唬住了这几只缩头虾。

事实证明伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵从不放卫星，那从来是戈迪耶公爵的工作。冬雪初化，春寒尚料峭时，万物复苏的同时国王陛下的工作量也在觉醒，光是今日送来的文书堆至桌前，就连绵成了一摞摞欲坠的高塔。大司教往“塔尖”稍一扒拉，扫出一颗金灿灿的后脑勺。

雄狮没精打采趴在一旁，任由幼龙扯着它的鬃毛当披风玩。

国王陛下一把抓住大司教手腕，对方一脸无事发生，好像趁机捋了一把陛下尊毛的人不是他：

“起床了，陛下，请批准这份文书。”

说着将羊皮纸卷塞到陛下鼻子地下，一边往回扯自己的手。扯了好几下，发现挣不开，刚刚还很淡定的面容迅速蒙上一层薄怒。请注意您的举止！大司教殷切恳求陛下，陛下盯着他直叹气，目光有意无意往两只动物那边瞟，大概意思是：

——它们俩都明目张胆成那样了，我们还要装到什么时候？

大司教不管，反正身为君王和主教，以身作则的表率绝不能丢。国王陛下拿他没有办法，松开镣铐般的手指，低头细细读起手中这份，竟然由大司教亲自送来的重要文书。

半刻钟后，屋内的茶水早已凉了，添茶的侍女仍伏在门外瑟瑟发抖，不敢敲门。动静引来总管，两人一高一低趴在门上偷听，屋内争吵的内容大约是西南新发现的那个矿场有怪力乱神出没，大司教想亲自前往考察，国王陛下不同意。

在生死浪尖颠簸过一回的总管先生不但没有反省，反而似是尝到了什么禁忌的甜头。他怂恿着那个新来的小侍女，两人悄悄静静，小心翼翼推开了一条门缝，一高一低凑在上面偷看。

大司教背手站在窗前，并不说话，凝神注视着新化的雪水从树梢尖滴落。国王陛下就没有这么淡定了，桌上堆起的羊皮纸被他扫下去一半，雪片似的落满地。陛下气的正在大喊大叫，一边满屋子踱步，边踱边跺脚，在他还没看完的文书上留下连串交错的鞋印。

雄狮双耳伏贴趴在地上，拿鼻孔朝一地乱纸吹气，它的主人明明正在大发雷霆，它却像一只犯了错的小狗，只差没有夹起尾巴往大司教怀里钻。幼龙蹲在狮子头顶，直起修长的脊背，呆呆的望着狂躁的国王陛下。

等国王陛下吼到嗓子冒烟，抓起冷掉的茶一饮而尽后，大司教才开口：

“按照占星台的观测，百年一遇的大寒潮最迟后年，很可能明年就会越过极线，席卷芙朵拉大陆。帝国和联盟几乎没有这方面的经验，自保尚成问题，不需要我们施以援手就不错了。到了那个时候，你要眼睁睁看着神圣王国的子民冻死在爬往王都的阶梯上吗！”

国王陛下低头不语，狮子脊背震颤，似是在呜咽。听到这声音，大司教的语调变的柔和了些：

“那个矿场是我们最大的希望，如果能在今年之内开采成功，那样量级的铁矿和萤石至少可以向联盟换取三成所需的抗寒物资。我知道这很自私，但是，作为法嘉斯人民而不是大司教，我选择优先保障本国的……抱歉，其实我并不确定，自己到底算不算是法嘉斯的……算是你的子民。”

国王陛下大约第一次听到大司教这样的发言，一时间惊喜悲欢交加。它的狮子仰头与幼龙碰了碰鼻后，幼龙张开似银色刀锋的翅膀，跃过满地狼藉，落在国王陛下肩头。这只龙族的幼崽除了大司教本人外，未曾亲近过任何人类，包括国王陛下在内。

此时它栖息在这个人的肩头，伸出冰凉的小脑袋，在陛下脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭。

大司教突然跳起来，像是猫被踩了尾巴似的，回头一脸难以置信的瞪着自己的精神动物。国王陛下笑的开怀，大步流星走去伸手就要揽他肩膀，大司教整日淡漠的面容涨成了好看的玫瑰色，用力拍开陛下的手，往书房侧厅钻去。

唉，真难哄。

正偷窥的总管侍女，还有手背被拍红的国王陛下，在内心一齐叹道。

大司教的车队离开王都不过半月，矿场传来噩耗，冻土森林的蛮神袭击了矿区，矿洞坍塌，将一百来人埋在地底。

包括大司教在内。

国王陛下将王宫诸事扔给伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，急行军前往矿场。抵达的时候，被掩埋的百来人已救出大半。春雪尚挂枝头，矿区营地阴冷潮湿，物资并不充沛，不少人伤情惨重，更有断手断足者，抱着染血的伤口发出阵阵哀嚎。

国王陛下带来了最救急的药品，安排好各方事宜，一经确认伤员得到妥善安置后，立刻揪着矿区管事四处找大司教。几位第一批被救出的工人告诉陛下：大司教不在这里。

他们看到一只牛头人身的怪物顶破矿洞，一脚踢飞三人。大司教持剑救下他们，施展法术暂时撑住矿顶，又以身作饵与那怪兽周旋，才让一众矿工有机会逃生。可那怪兽阴毒凶猛，趁矿洞塌陷时纠缠大司教，拉他一同坠入山脉深处。

矿山深处形势复杂，矿脉、溶洞和地下水源重叠交错。从山脚到半山腰随处可见风口与空洞，谁也说不清哪里通向哪里，简直是个地下迷宫。事发时矿工们聚集一处，虽仍有部分人被阻于岩土后方，好在位置都是清楚的，但是大司教……

陛下听后并未降下斥责，然而他膝头的双拳紧握，骨节发白。陛下的雄狮更是怒吼三声，屈身如出弦之箭奔入山林方向。众人被震得小腿发软，朝雄狮离去的方向发怔不语，有人几乎直直跪下。

国王陛下留守矿区指挥救援，只派他的狮子深入山脉搜寻大司教下落。众人揪心之余略感宽慰，毕竟王都的传言向来如长着翅膀，在芙朵拉的大地上想飞哪儿飞哪儿，现在国王陛下来了，大司教一定会平安无事。

然而连续搜寻数日无果，国王陛下也倒下了。王都随行的医师和神官诊察后，连声大呼糟糕。

精神动物与主人一心同体，平日虽然可以短暂隐藏或离开主人身边，却不能走的太远或太久，否则两者之间的联系一旦被迷雾掩盖，动物将迷失本心，成为彼岸无主的精灵，而人类……非死即疯。

陛下与雄狮整日分离，加上冻土森林的蛮神力量强大，周遭众人为了抵抗，精神力的消耗本就巨大，陛下再这么乱来下去，恐怕危及生命。

随行的小侍女捏着手帕哭哭啼啼，偷偷与人说，原来在王宫时，她最不乐意看那头狮子和幼龙耳鬓厮磨，觉得尴尬辣眼。现在大司教生死不明，众人闷闷不乐，又眼见陛下面无血色，眼底青黑的可怕模样，倒不如让她日日观赏那两只动物交尾。

听她倾诉的小神官吓得一口气没接上来，噎的白眼直翻。

矿洞深处，贝雷特压低身体躲在岩石后方，幼龙缩在他的披风里，只探出一颗脑袋。他们不远处，那头牛头人身的怪兽无头苍蝇似的走来走去，一边挥舞手中巨大笨重的木棒，发出不耐烦的嚎叫。

此处位于山脉中央，是一座天然的小型溶洞，嶙峋的钟乳石高矮大小不一，勉强围成一个圆，正是施展法术的好地方。他将这头怪兽引入此处，用鲜血在石头上描绘法符，还差最后一个，封印蛮神的秘术就能合围了。

然而被困多日，他心中烦闷急躁，加上失血过多，眼前一阵阵黑白交错。最后一个简单的符咒画了七八下还没成型，愈来愈浓的血腥气开始吸引怪兽的注意力。这只怪兽视力不佳，嗅觉却灵敏，他的视线越来越摇晃，耳畔脚步声逐渐逼近。

贝雷特内心大呼完蛋，堂堂女神之器，神圣王国的大司教，难道今天要在这种鬼地方被一头牛敲碎脑袋吗？

他走神的想到那个人，昔日暴雨倾盆打湿的身影，和握住他的手后，眼睛里重新点燃的火光。

得活下去。贝雷特咬紧牙关，就算匍匐在地凄惨的爬行在烂泥里，也得想办法活下去。他不可以对帝弥托利做出那么残忍的事情。

他掏出匕首，割开一道新的伤口，疼痛刺激了衰弱的神经，令他心脏突突猛跳，指尖颤抖着绘出新的符文。浓郁的血腥味同时刺激了怪兽，蛮神低吼出声，丢掉木棍前足伏地，低下锋利的牛角，朝他的方向猛冲而来。

就在贝雷特认定自己完蛋了的那个瞬间，一只遍体燃着蓝色火焰的雄狮从天而降，于半空中扑向那牛头蛮神，蛮神被撞的几乎飞了出去，雄狮的利爪深深嵌入后背，痛的它发狂大叫。

幼小的银龙从贝雷特披风里钻出，像一道骤降的闪电劈向怪兽头颅。趁着怪兽被两只动物压制的片刻，贝雷特迅速画完最后一笔，催动体内魔力，歌唱般吟诵出献予女神苏媂斯的祈祷。

鲜血汇成的十五道符文同时亮起，血红的长鞭自虚空刺出，穿透了那张来自大地命脉，可以抵御无数刀剑魔法的皮毛。蛮神巨大的身躯倒下，整座山脉仿佛随之震颤。贝雷特靠在冰冷的石柱上，长舒一口气，慢慢滑坐在地。

“放弃吧，森林的守护者。”

封印阵收拢，冻土森林的蛮神仰颈长哮，做着最后且无用的抵抗。它注视着贝雷特的方向，铜铃似的双眼盛满不甘。

“愚蠢的人类，等你们挖空了山脉，永恒的暗夜将越过极线，摧毁你们的国家。”

贝雷特提起嘴角，对蛮神的预言不置一词。

“到了那个时候，”他平静的说，“也许我们会被邻国侵略战败，也许会有更强大的异族诞生，就像现在的我们侵占森林一样，吞噬这群弱小无用的人类。弱肉强食，生死轮回，高山与海洋更迭，生命正是如此，也正因如此，这片大陆才能生生不息。”

蛮神停止挣扎，出神的望着虚空，似乎发现了一直守在那里的某个存在。

“你也不用太担心，我们要的不过是山脉的一小部分。当人类进驻森林，会砍掉一部分对我们没有用处的树木，也会栽下新的花与果实。雨依然会降落在森林，新生幼崽的赤足，也依然会踩在大地之上，我向你保证。”

听贝雷特说完，蛮神闭上眼睛，发出最后一声沉重悠长的叹息，慢慢消失在封印阵之中。

两只动物靠过来，贝雷特将幼龙笼入怀中，伸手抚摸狮子的头顶，那灼灼燃烧过的青焰熄灭了，狮子向他眨着疲惫的兽眼。它后爪的尖端逐渐变的透明，贝雷特察觉到，连连摇头，目光变的严厉，

“你得赶紧回去。”

雄狮不愿意离去，它想守在贝雷特身边，哪怕性命危矣，也好过将他的爱人撇在这阴冷可怖的洞窟里。凶猛的狮子在他面前俯首呜咽，像只委屈的小兽。

“别担心，你会再次找到我的，我相信你……我相信……帝弥托利。”

他们都没有力气了，贝雷特按紧腰间的伤口，浸透鲜血的衣物被冻的硬邦邦，指缝里依然有温热液体滴落，他居然还能保持清醒，简直是个奇迹。雄狮倒在他身旁，幼龙钻出领口，一会蹭蹭贝雷特的脸颊，一会扑过去撕咬狮子的耳朵，试图唤醒他们。

他用尽最后一丝力气，向沉默的虚空祈求：

“苏媂斯，帮帮我，帮帮我们。”

矿区营地，国王陛下的帐篷被守卫团团围住，所有的神官聚在陛下床边。被下了安眠药的陛下昏沉倒下，只在古籍记载过的法阵徐徐展开，那上方隐约有一头雄狮的影子。

神官们齐声唱诵，举起手中形状各异的法杖。随着咒语的反复念诵，雄狮的影子逐渐清晰，变大，几乎可以看见那双凶狠的眼睛。就在众人齐心协力，即将召回它之时，那影子开始挣扎。

几枚稍弱些的法杖被弹开，顶端的宝石出现裂痕。青色的火焰自雄狮身上燃起，野兽冲在场的每一个人大声咆哮，以其意识挣脱了召回之术，消失在虚空里。

它拒绝回来。

一位上了年纪的神官扑通一声坐在地上，白发凌乱，喃喃道：

“这可怎么办，怎么办才好。”

就在众人愁云惨雾，近乎绝望时。远方的天空传来龙鸣，大地震颤不止，风向随之改变，营区的帐篷登时东倒西歪。他们奔到外面，只见那昏暗的天地一线之间，出现了一对巨大的翅膀。

银之翼龙顷刻间落至国王陛下帐前，将掌心一物轻轻放下，立刻消失的无影无踪。那竟然是陛下的雄狮，狮子哀痛不已，但仍蹒跚着爬起，朝陛下走去。

待到雄狮化为一缕青色的烟没入陛下胸口，陛下灰暗的脸色重新红润。神官们仍旧不敢相信自己的眼睛：那条双翼展开可遮蔽太阳的巨龙，难道是大司教的？

所有人心中重新燃起了希望。

然而放倒陛下的安眠药过于猛烈，第二日天蒙蒙亮，士兵和自发组织的工人们在营地前集合等候多时，陛下竟然还没有醒来。不少人急的跺脚转圈，知道大司教下落的人只有陛下一人，他再这么睡下去，大司教坟头草都要两丈高了！

呸呸呸，闭嘴！另一人冲过来暴打他的头，他们闹成一团时，随行而来的小侍女突然端起一盆水，越过松懈的守卫笔直冲进陛下帐内。

哗啦一声。所有人都惊呆了，只听见水盆落地邦的一声，接着是那小侍女气急败坏的咆哮：

“陛下快起来！快带我们去找大司教！！”

顾不上更衣的陛下领着众人开展搜寻，凭着模糊的记忆，竟然不到半日就找到了那个连通封印之地的入口。洞口狭窄无法容人通过，他们又花了半日奋力开凿，随行神官掏出法杖一阵猛轰，总算在天黑前将灰头土脸的大司教挖了出来。

陛下解下披风将人裹入怀中，大司教鼻息微弱，勉强咽下一口清水后，竟然睁开了眼睛。

他的幼龙钻出领口，有气无力的瘫着，狮子上前将小家伙叼出，捧在掌心里，用口水给它全身洗了个澡。呼噜呼噜，吧嗒吧嗒，像是恨不得把小家伙活活吞下，五脏六腑里转一圈尝够味道，再原样吐出来。

陛下脱下皮革手套，指尖颤抖着，碰了碰大司教的脸，大司教望向他。

所有人屏住呼吸，期待着二人接下来的动作，仿佛正在见证一个非常重要的历史性时刻。如果女神苏媂斯幸有形体，此刻一定飘在上空，将加油助阵的彩带花瓣暴雨似的往下砸。

最终国王陛下只是矜持的拥抱了大司教，大司教回以安抚。

因为伤重，大司教不得不在矿区营地停留休养三日，才能乘坐马车返回城镇。期间国王陛下寸步不离，在大司教床榻边和衣而卧。负责照顾的侍女，也就是泼水的那人，常被狮子拦在帐外，不让进去。

看热闹的小神官本以为小侍女会因此抽抽搭搭哭一会，在一旁等着上前安慰。谁知小侍女站在原地和那狮子撇了半天嘴巴，把手中空盆往地上重重一扔，气呼呼的走了。

歇息在室内的大司教听到动静，狠狠拧了把国王陛下的脸颊肉。对方毫不在意，两只手继续往他老师的衣服里探，贴着火热的肌肤摩挲，整个人挤到病人身上，像一座笼罩在人身上的大山。

也许是因祸得福，矿区深处的矿区地底竟然发现了源源不绝的石漆。国王陛下和大司教刚经过彻夜讨论，决定将此处设为密矿，由专门的学者和工人小心仔细开采。这下你不用哭着去和库洛德换储冬的油料了。大司教打趣道，国王陛下与他嬉笑片刻，突然正襟危坐：

“听说袭击我们的是来自森林的蛮神，这类蛮荒之地的守护者，好歹算是半个神明，你没有怎么样吧？”

大司教不以为然，轻飘飘的说：

“那蛮神重伤我们的工人，毁坏矿洞，我当然把它宰了。”

陛下似乎对这个回答不太满意，仍是担忧的注视着大司教。大司教凝神片刻，重重叹气，眼底下是一片疲惫的青黑，瞳孔却亮如星辰：

“我和那蛮神也算谈过了，它不会报复我们。说到底，生存的法则还是弱肉强食，自保为上……我知道，你听到这些话又要生气。但是人得活着，我们还有下一个，下下个，好多个冬天要过……”

“我懂的！”国王陛下打断他，“我懂，我明白的，我知道老师的一片苦心。”

为了他身后的国土，他头顶的王冠，为了他这位没用的学生，老师将神性的一面踩进泥里，与他一同作为凡人，行走在这条布满荆棘的锥心之路上。

他上前捧起老师的脸，亲吻那双悲伤的嘴唇。

老师的口腔因为低烧还残留着过高的热度，令正在掠夺他呼吸的陛下怜惜不易。躺了三日，他身体每一处都是软的，又软又热，像一口邀请人吞吃入肚的暖蜜。

陛下松开喘着气的老师，俯身用舌头来回品尝每一寸肌肤，和那头黏糊糊的大猫咪没有两样。大司教难得配合，勾着陛下的脖子随他慢慢倒入枕头里，腰带和衣扣迅速不翼而飞。陛下的手指探入他口腔，捏他的舌头尖逗弄这位怕羞的老师。

因为担心对方身体，陛下不敢造次，只用手指和嘴唇服侍。老师被一边他吃进喉咙深度，另一边又被指头打着转逼上高卝潮，只能抱紧陛下肩膀，在呜呜咽咽的啜泣中释放了自己。

他们拥抱着躺在一起，望进彼此的眼睛。那湛蓝与浅绿，不是国王陛下和大司教的眼睛，而是帝弥托利和贝雷特——雄狮与银龙的，狂奔在旷野风中的野兽之目。

回程路上，为了避免惊扰民众，陛下与大司教脱去华服，只带了三四个侍卫骑马慢慢穿过城镇。大司教又路边商铺吸引注意力，下马指着一小摊水灵灵的樱桃和老板讲价*，三个金币砍到两枚金十五枚银，口袋却要另售十枚银币。不用了，我们自带。万人敬仰的国王陛下扯过马鞍旁常备的粗布袋，帮着大司教往里面一个一个装樱桃。

春朝正盛，街上的行人轻装熙攘，面带笑容。青枣、草莓和初笋都是开春第一批从枝头田间采下的，一个个鲜嫩饱满，轻红浅绿的堆在油毡布上，甚是可爱。一旁咣咣两声击打铁炉的号子：新出炉的芝麻烤饼！香气裹着商贩的吆喝声传来，等待多时的人们簇拥上前，钱币下雨似的落入店家怀里。

两个便装的青年蹲在路边，埋头将一个个花团似的红樱桃装入布袋。他们偶尔对视一眼，低语两句，看起来，和这片大陆上平凡幸福的芸芸百姓并无不同。

挑着拣着，国王陛下突然朝大司教窃笑，故意问他：

“对了，咱们还装吗？”

大司教塞了一颗樱桃堵他的嘴，眉眼眉梢都是春日的和煦，让人心头无端萌着正被溺爱的嫩芽。国王陛下嚼着那颗甜滋滋的果子，毫不意外的，听到大司教斩钉截铁的回复：

“装！”

END

装！你们接着装！

*1.关于贝老师砍价：芙莲的C支援对话里，小女孩很高兴的跑去和老师说她学会砍价了，所以我想这八成九成是贝老师给学生开了什么奇怪的小灶吧。


End file.
